The choices you make
by Wills4361
Summary: Naya/Heather story loosely based on episode 15
1. Chapter 1

**Christ, that episode last night killed me! Must have watched it like ten times already and each time I am sat there bawling! This idea just popped in to my head when I was watching it **

**None of this happened**

Naya sat in her trailer, her nails tapping incessantly on the hard wood of the table. She had been sat there for the past two hours unmoving, eyes unfocussed on anything but the thoughts in her head running at a hundred miles an hour.

The trailer felt like a graveyard compared to safe haven of laughter and love it had been over the many, many months she had spent in it. It was without the smiles, without the jokes and most of all it was without the blonde who had come to take over all her thoughts and feelings.

It had been three days since Heather moved her stuff in to a trailer with Harry. Three days since Dianna had come to be the wrong blonde who walked through the door after every day and gave Naya a sad smile when the realisation that the flash of blonde at the door wasn't the right one shone through in Naya's eyes.

Three days and Naya couldn't remember wishing she could go back to that moment and take it back. But she couldn't and now she had to live with the consequences. She tried to block out the memory, she had tried for the past 72 hours, but every time she closed her eyes she saw sad blue ones looking back at her.

She hadn't meant to do it. She had always told herself that she would never do it. She loved her best friend too much to ever do anything to threaten it but it had all become too much and now she was sat drowning in her endless guilt and heartache wondering how she was going to carry on with her day.

Naya sighed as she held back the tears and closed her eyes, immediately being filled with the vision of her first real heartbreak.

_It was a Monday night. Monday night was always their night. It had become it the first week Heather had ever come on set. They had gone out to the movies that night as a way of Naya and Heather getting to know each other. It just so happened that every subsequent Sunday a text would be sent from one to the other asking if they wanted to do something the following day. As time passed the texts stopped but the time they spent together on a Monday night never did. _

_They were tired from filming that day so they just decided that they would chill out at Heather's, watch bad television and eat their own weight in junk food. They were half way through their second episode of Real Housewives of some area when Naya felt warm skin pressed up against her own. As always she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to control herself._

_She knew how cliché it was to fall in love with your best friend. But that was the thing with Heather; she couldn't understand how everyone didn't fall in love with her. Their intimacy was both a blessing and a curse for Naya, she cherished the moments when she got to be close with her, when they would cuddle, hold hands or just simply lean against each other. But these were also the moments that tore her heart apart because she knew this is the best that she would ever get. Heather had a boyfriend, a boyfriend that had been in the picture a lot longer than Naya and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon._

_She finally reopened her eyes as the head on her shoulder nuzzled further in to her and an arm snaked around her waist holding her closer. Naya was sure that Heather must hear the thudding heartbeat threatening to break free from her chest, but she never ever mentioned it. _

"_I'm cold Nay" Heather mumbled against her shoulder, her mouth half covered by Naya's jumper._

"_Do you want me to go get a blanket?" Naya asked, trying to keep her voice even._

_The arm around Naya's body just gripped on to her tighter and Heather moved more of her body so it was pressed up against Naya's. _

"_No need, as my best friend you also get the job of being my personal heater, you're just that lucky" Heather smirked as she leant up to leave a wet kiss on the end of Naya's nose._

_Naya turned her head back to the television and had to bite her lip to hold herself together. It was getting worse; it had been getting worse for the past few months now. She didn't know whether it was seeing Heather all over Kevin all day when they filmed or the recent photos and press of Heather and her boyfriend floating about everywhere. But Naya knew that she wasn't going to able to hold out for much longer. _

_Two weeks ago she had called a spontaneous party at her house when everyone else finally found out, although from what they had told her afterwards it was clear everyone already knew, well everyone except for Heather. _

_She and Heather were supposed to of gone to dinner together that night but Heather's boyfriend had called an hour before and told her he had booked reservations as a surprise. And despite Heather's insistence that she didn't want to cancel, Naya had been the good friend she was and told her best friend that it didn't matter and her boyfriend was more important. It was a type of heartbreak that Naya wasn't even aware that she could feel._

_That night she had text everyone saying she was having a housewarming party at her new house. No one questioned why it hadn't been spoken of before, thinking back now Naya realised that everyone must of already had some idea, she and Heather had been talking about the night they had planned all day. _

_Everyone turned up with alcohol to top the small vineyard of wine that Naya had already brought. They laughed, they got drunk and inevitably when Kevin said how sad it was that Heather wasn't there Naya broke down and told them everything. _

_Everyone hugged her and whispered that it would be okay, they said that it was pretty obvious and not only from Naya's side. The false hope that the other's had installed in her was quickly diminished when Heather came in the next day squealing over how amazing her night was while Naya plastered on her fake smile and said how happy she was for Heather. That night Dianna came over and held her for hours while she cried. _

"_You're all thinky tonight" Heather mumbled as they continued to watch the television "I don't think it when you're like this, you never talk much" _

"_Sorry" Naya managed to croak out "Just really tired from filming"_

"_You sure you're not bored of me" Heather playfully nudged her._

"_Never, you're my best friend babe" Naya managed a smile through her inner torment. _

_Heather looked up at her for a moment "You sure you're not replacing me with Dianna?" Heather asked with a smile but Naya could see the seriousness in her eyes, she saw it every time she looked over at Heather when her and Dianna were talking or hugging when Naya was upset. She knew Heather was jealous, but she knew it wasn't the jealousy she wanted. _

"_No, how many times do I have to tell you, you're my favourite" Naya smiled when a beaming smile was thrown her way and Heather moved closer to her, she threw a leg over Naya's lap bringing their bodies impossibly closer again. _

"_Good because you're my favourite too" Naya physically shuddered as Heather started brushing her thumb over the skin just beneath her shirt. _

_A couple of hours and one very unwatched film later Naya eventually decided that it was time that she should leave to go to bed. _

"_Right HeMo, thanks for the great night, but I need to get going. Ryan will kill us if we fall asleep in our trailers again" Naya smiled as she remembered the memory of her and Heather falling asleep curled up on the couch when they were supposed to be on set._

"_Nay, don't be ridiculous it's like midnight you might as well just crash here" Heather insisted as she cleared up the endless plates and bowls still half filled with food from the night. _

"_But Ash is in so I can't stay in her bed and I really don't fancy having a bad back from sleeping on the couch tomorrow" Naya tried to protest but she knew it was useless. _

_Heather looked at her like she was being ridiculous. "I wouldn't let you sleep on the couch anyway, come sleep with me in my bed silly you have like a million times before"_

_It was true she had done, but this had been before Heather's boyfriend had come back on the scene properly. And since then Naya had managed to get out of sleeping over at Heather, she knew she couldn't face the smell and feel of another person's body in Heather's bed._

_Naya didn't even have a chance to properly respond before she was being pulled up the stairs by Heather. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she entered the bedroom that so often filled her dreams. Thankfully when she finally started to breathe again all she could smell was the delicious smell of Heather mixed with her fabric softener. _

_She changed in to an old pair of sweats and one of Heather's dancer's t shirts, facing away from her best friend, unable to trust herself to hold it together with a very unclothed Heather in her proximity._

"_I like the way you look in my clothes" Heather commented with a smile before getting under the covers, it was enough to make Naya have to choke back a sob. _

_After she got in to the bed, there was silence for a few minutes, but she knew Heather wasn't asleep yet. She felt a warm arm graze across her body and pull her close for the second time tonight, Heather spooning her from behind._

"_I like how we fit together, I miss sleeping with you" Heather's breath ghosted over her neck and cheek and Naya had to keep the tears that were threatening to spill at bay. She just murmured her agreements and let Heather cuddle closer to her. _

_Ten minutes later Naya knew Heather was finally asleep as her breathing levelled out. As soon as she could she gently disengaged herself from her best friend's arms and sat up swinging her legs over the bed and held her head in her hands. She couldn't control it, the whole night had been too much, she knew she was at breaking point._

_She tried as best she could to muffle the sobs that were wracking through her body, her body shaking as she silently cried. After several more minutes she eventually managed to calm herself down as she wiped her eyes and decided that she just couldn't stay there anymore. Sure she would have to explain to Heather in the morning why she left, but that was much better than her other option. _

_Before she stood to leave she glanced one more time back at the blonde sleeping next to her and was shocked to be met with bright blue eyes looking back at her in the moonlight. _

"_You were crying and now you're leaving" Heather said sadly as she took in Naya's dishevelled state. _

_This caused a whole new round of hysteria on Naya's part, she knew that she just couldn't hold it together anymore. She felt herself collapse back on to the bed to be engulfed immediately by waiting arms. _

_Naya let herself go completely, finally letting all the pain of the last few months properly out to the person that she promised herself she never would. But she didn't care, she knew she couldn't of kept it up for much longer anyway._

_After a while Naya's sobs calmed down until she was eventually lied on top of Heather, her hands still gripping her shirt as she sniffled in to her shoulder. _

"_We need to talk" Heather said gently._

_Naya physically gulped and went to start to try and say something to cover up before she was cut off by Heather._

"_I know Naya" Heather spoke softly while Naya went wide eyed as her worst fears had been realised. Heather knew and that was something that Naya had wished would never happen. _

"_I have always known Naya, I think everyone else does too" Heather continued._

"_I'm sorry" Was all Naya managed to whisper out as more tears threatened to fall. She was suddenly pushed off of Heather and on to her back, while the blonde girl moved to hover above you._

"_Never say you're sorry, you have nothing to say sorry for" Heather said with desperation in her eyes as she clung to Naya's wrists. _

"_Heather I-" Naya started but was cut off again._

"_Just let me speak okay and then you can say whatever you want, just let me speak first" Naya just nodded slowly. _

"_I have always know Nay, I mean look at us you'd have to be a fool to think that there was nothing more than friendship between us" Heather spoke with a sad smile._

"_I am crazy about you Naya like l literally can't even tell you how much" Heather's eyes were now brimming with tears too. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, like I love Glee and it's changed my life, but most of that is because I got to meet you and I do truly think that it was fated" Heather and Naya both managed a slight laugh at the joke, hands reaching down and tangling together._

"_Naya, you must know I love you, God I am so in love with you sometimes it physically hurts to not be around you" Heather started to properly cry and it was Naya's turn to comfort her despite barely being able to hold it together herself. _

"_You are the best part of my day and I am not gonna lie, I think my heart always has and always will belong to you" Heather said, placing their joined hands over her chest._

"_But" Heather started._

"_Don't" Naya choked out, knowing the inevitable was coming. _

"_But, I can't just leave someone who has been there for me for years. I can't do that to him when he has been nothing but perfect to me. And I do love him Naya, not necessarily in the same way I love you but I can't just leave him and you have to understand that because you know that's not who I am" Heather was barely able to speak as she took in the heartbreak on Naya's face._

"_But I just love you so much" Naya sobbed in to Heather's chest as she pounded her fists on Heather's chest._

"_And I love you too, I just…I just can't do that to him Naya" Heather cried against Naya's hair. _

_They pulled apart and finally looked at each other in the eye. Both of them mirrored the heartache that the other was feeling. Heather knew she shouldn't, she knew it was selfish and so unfair but she couldn't help it as she surged forward and pressed their lips together._

_Naya gasped as she felt Heather's lips upon her own and Heather took the invitation to push her tongue in to the other woman's mouth. Naya could taste the saltiness of both of their tears as the continued to sob as they kissed. _

_They clung to each other as tight as they could as they continued to move their lips and tongues against each other. It held none of the awkwardness that a first kiss can possess, instead they kissed like they had been lovers for years. _

_It was shattering Naya's heart the longer it went on, it was one of those kisses that you could wait a lifetime to experience. It was one of those kisses that came with the promise that it would only ever be a onetime thing and it held all the hope that Naya had ever had for her and Heather._

_Eventually they broke apart, both out of breath with tears still rolling down their faces. _

"_Heather-" Naya started but Heather just pressed a finger to Naya's lips which was quickly followed up by a gentle press of the lips._

"_Don't say anything, just stay here tonight please I can't be without you tonight" Heather pleaded desperately. _

_Naya felt herself torn, she wanted nothing more than to lie with Heather but she didn't know if her body and heart could physically handle it._

"_Please" Heather pleaded again and Naya felt all her resolve crumbled as she took in the broken girl before her. _

_She pulled Heather on to her, Naya lying on her back and Heather resting in the crook of her neck, her leg and arm thrown over her body, squeezing on to her tightly. Heather's hand stroked her side as they both lied there in the devastation that had become their relationship._

"_I love you" Heather whispered against Naya's neck._

"_I love you too" Naya whispered back, a lone tear running down her cheek. _

_The next morning Heather woke, feeling cold and alone. She felt around for the other body she longed for before eventually opening her eyes to see Naya sat where she had been last night. On the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, silently sobbing. _

"_Baby" The sentiment slipped off of Heather's tongue before she thought, she heard Naya choke slightly. _

"_No, Heath, now can you please just let me talk" Naya croaked, still turned away from Heather. _

"_Can you please at least look at me?" Heather asked._

"_No, I can't. Because if I do I don't think that I'll ever be able to leave" Naya answered honestly, causing both women to start crying for what seemed the hundredth time since the previous night._

"_Heather I am so in love with you and it's killing me. You are my best friend and I honestly don't know how I will cope without you in my life" Naya started, the words hitting Heather causing her to gasp._

"_You are not going to have to do that, seriously Naya, I need you in my life you can't leave me" Heather tried to grip on to Naya to turn her round but it was no use._

"_Heather, I can't have you in my life and not be able to be with you. I can't see you every day and not touch you and hold you and kiss you" Naya breathed out heavily. _

"_Then we can do all of those things, please Naya just don't leave me" Heather said desperately. _

"_No, you know we can't, you were right you can't do that. So I am telling you that although we will obviously have to be around each other with work and that, I just can't…I just can't do this anymore" Naya finished gesturing between them. _

_Heather started to cry harder "So that's it then, we act like strangers to each other and pretend that it's gonna be alright?"_

"_Fuck, of course it's not gonna be alright Heather, but I can't be around you and pretend not to be in love with you anymore. I need to try and move on and I can't do that with how we are, can you not understand that?" Naya begged her._

_Heather knew that Naya was right, she knew she had to let Naya go if she wanted to be truly faithful to her boyfriend and she couldn't carry on doing this to Naya, she loved her too much to hurt her like that. _

_She laid her head down on Naya's shoulder, wrapping her arms tight around her savouring the last of the moments that had changed everything between them._

"_We'll be okay" Naya whispered, squeezing Heather's hand tight before standing up quickly and leaving, without even looking back at Heather. Heather collapsed back on to the bed and sat in the weight of Naya's lie. There was no way that either of them would be okay. _

The knock at her trailer door pulled Naya out of the painful memory she was reliving. Dianna stepped through with a sad smile on her face.

"Ryan is asking for you babe, they need you on set" Dianna said carefully, she didn't know whether Naya or Heather would be able to handle shooting this scene.

It would have been a scene Naya would have only dreamed of before all of this. Santana finally telling Brittany she loved her and wanted to be with her. Although Brittany rejects her it's clear that it's only a matter of time before they will eventually be together properly. If only her own life was going to have that outcome.

"Let's just get this over with" Naya sighed as she hauled herself up and walked over to Dianna, grasping her hand as she went.

When they made their way on to the set, Naya tried not to look at Heather but didn't miss the blonde nervously pacing over by the lockers where their scene would take place. She saw Heather's head turn and quickly dropped her gaze. She hadn't looked Heather in the eye since that eventful night, she just couldn't handle it.

"Okay Naya, if you start and walk in from over here then walk over to Heather and we will just see what you guys come up with okay?" Ryan asked with a smile, completely oblivious to what was actually happening.

Naya managed a slightly smile and a nod. She tried to get in to character but her heart was nothing short of racing and all she could think about is how she would have to tell Heather for a second time how much she loved her and again get rejected for a boy. She already found herself having to hold back the tears.

"Okay and action" Ryan called.

She slowly made her way over to where Heather was stood at her locker. She found herself still flicking her eyes away from the blonde as she approached unable to trust herself to keep her emotions in check.

Eventually there was no room distance to cover and she found herself stood right in front of Heather.

"Hi" Naya said sadly, trying to stay in character.

"Hey" Heather replied, conspicuously without her usual vacant Brittany gaze, she knew Heather was struggling with this as much as she was.

"Can we talk?" Naya was just trying to focus on her lines as much as she could.

"But we never do that" Heather said, placing the folder back in to the locker.

"I know, but um I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in Glee club" Naya said softly, still finding it unbearable to look Heather in the eye.

"Yeah" Heather muttered quietly.

"Cause it's made me do a lot of thinking" Naya heard her voice start to waver "What I've realised is why I'm such a bitch all the time.

Naya took a deep breath willing herself to stay in character, although the parallels of her and Santana's situation were unreal.

"I'm a bitch because I'm angry, I'm angry because I have all of these feelings" Naya couldn't take the sad looks that Heather was giving her. If it hadn't of been for actual reasons, Naya would of told Heather that she was doing the best acting of her life.

"Feelings for you…that' I'm afraid of dealing with" Naya had to look away when she said the first part, she knew if she looked at Heather she would break down.

"Because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences" Naya felt her voice start to shake again, she gulped to try and stop the emotion over flowing.

"Now Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo girl's concert…I just can't"

"I understand that" Heather's gently voice was wearing Naya down, she knew she was speaking to Heather and not to Brittany.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" Naya asked, the tears welling in her eyes.

"No, not really" Heather answered, but her eyes betrayed her and Naya knew that Heather knew exactly what she was saying.

This was the line Naya was dreading, because these were the exact words that she would say to Heather herself. She felt herself stop and delay the line. In the end she had to take a deep breath and she looked at Heather straight in the eye. Naya realised if she was going to do this and do this well she might as well use her own pain to try and get through it and hopefully she would only have to do it the once.

"I wanna be with you" Naya heard Heather's breath hitch at the confession.

"But I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean you know what happened to Kurt at this school" Naya said sadly.

"But honey if anyone were to ever make fun of you" Naya had to turn away from Heather as she heard the unscripted sentiment "You would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words."

It had become too much for Heather, the 'honey' had made it not about Brittany and Santana but about them and she felt herself start to sob slightly as she spoke.

"Yeah I know but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back" Naya was fighting hard to keep her voice in check.

"Still I have to accept…that I love you" Naya knew she was completely out of character now, this is exactly what she had wished she had said to Heather last night, she knew it wouldn't change anything but she just had to let Heather properly know. Heather gave her a sad look, her lips were pursed together, Naya knew that look it was when Heather was trying to stop herself from crying.

"I love you and I don't wanna be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys…I just want you" Naya said surprisingly strongly. Heather's sad gaze remained unchanged, she didn't trust herself to open herself up to much, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from reaching out and just holding Naya.

Naya felt herself shaking, she had one line left to really make it count.

"Please say you love me back…please" Naya begged, she added on the extra please, she just needed to hear Heather say it one more time.

"Of course I love you, I do" Heather insisted, trying to will Naya to believe her "And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie" Heather had to stop herself from saying her boyfriend's name.

"Artie" Naya replied, she knew that in this conversation Artie was really Heather's boyfriend.

"I love him too" Heather started, but she wanted so much to say that she loved Naya more.

Naya couldn't help but give Heather the most pained expression she could muster, her heart was getting broken all over again, she was fighting her body that just wanted to run off set.

"I don't wanna hurt him, that's not right I can't break up with him" Heather couldn't believe how much this fictional situation was actually reflecting her own life, it was as if the writers had actually based this on her and Naya.

"Yes you can he's just a stupid boy" Naya could hear the whine in her voice and she hated it, she wished Heather would just pick her.

"But it wouldn't be right…Santana you have to know that if Artie and I were to ever break up and I'm lucky enough that your still single" Heather was trying to let Naya know that this was the case in their real life, if she was to ever be single again Naya was the only person she would ever want.

Heather reached out to grab Naya's arm, to try and show her that she meant this about them not their characters. The unscripted move caught Naya of guard and she forced Heather's hand away.

"Don't" It wasn't in the script but no one had stopped them yet.

"I'm so yours. Proudly so" Heather finished and she meant it, she knew that she would always belong to Naya.

Naya was barely keeping it together. She felt her rage and anger with the situation boil up as she said her next line.

"Yeah well wow, who ever thought that being fluid meant that you could be so stuck" Naya spoke truthfully, it was her own exact thoughts.

The scene was supposed to end there with Naya walking away but Heather continued.

"I'm sorry" Heather raised her arms to try and give Naya a hug when she was met with resistance "Don't…I'm sorry" She yelped as Naya pushed her roughly off of her.

"Get off me" Naya cried out, before giving Heather one last glance and storming out off of the set.

Heather looked around the set. Everyone had gathered to watch them including the rest of the cast. She looked at Dianna and Lea who looked as close to tears as she was.

"Wow…I don't even know where that came from but that was great, that scene was perfect you can go chill out until your next scene" Ryan smiled at her, seemingly impressed.

Heather looked back to where Lea and Dianna had been to see Lea standing there alone looking sadly at Heather.

As Naya reached her trailer she threw herself down on to the couch and sobbed as hard as she could ever remember. If it was possible that scene had hurt her more than the first goodbye they had had. That wasn't acting that was their own life and relationship on film and Naya had begged Heather and still nothing had changed. It never would.

Naya was practically hyperventilating by the time Dianna opened the door and had wrapped her arms around her. There were no words she needed to say to her friend, she couldn't imagine the pain that she was going through now. She just sat there and held Naya, knowing that now more than ever she was going to need someone to be there for her.

Two hours later, Dianna eventually stepped out of Naya's trailer. She had eventually fallen asleep in Dianna's arms after exhausting herself. Dianna had shed a fair few tears herself and simply didn't know how they were all going to carry on working like this.

She stepped down and was met with the sight of Heather sat on the steps head in hands.

Dianna sat down next to her wrapping her arms tightly around her friend.

"You really shouldn't have sat here and listened to all of that, it couldn't have been easy" Dianna said sadly, moving blonde hair back behind her friend's ear.

"It's what I deserve, I've completely broken her" Heather started to sob "And I just love her so much"

"Hey listen to me" Dianna started "You don't deserve it okay, you have two people that love you very much and your being a good person by staying faithful that can't be easy"

"But I want her" Heather cried "I want her so badly, but he has always been there. And he has always been so good to me and I just I do love him but…I just can't lose her and what if her and I ever broke up and what if I never spoke to her again I just…I don't know what to do" Heather's words a muddle amidst her sobs.

Dianna rubbed her back softly trying to get her to calm down. "Heather, I can't tell you what to do okay? Only you can do that, but you're already gonna lose her so if she is what you want, don't not do it because you're afraid"

"I just can't imagine my life without either of them" Heather cried in to Dianna's shoulder.

"Life is shitty and it does this stuff. But at the end of the day you have two people that are willing to give you their everything. And Naya wouldn't do this to you if she didn't have to, but one way or another you are just gonna have to choose and she hates herself for that" Dianna told her softly.

After a few minutes of silence Heather started again "I really don't deserve her".

"Don't look at it like that, she loves you, she'd never want to hurt you" Dianna slowly stood, knowing she had to be back on set in a minute. "Just be happy Heather, for you not for anyone else, do what makes you happy" Dianna said with a nod before turning and leaving.

Heather found herself looking between the door handle and her car that was parked in lot just off set. One would take her back to her house where her boyfriend would be waiting, back to the safety of the life and love she has always known. The other would take her in to something that she was pretty sure could destroy her, but might just make her life along with it.

There she sat head in hands, unable to make what would indefinitely be the impossible choice.

**This is either gonna be a one shot or I might write the next chapter I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Was never gonna make another chapter but the lovely reviews swayed me, find the second and last instalment. Hope you enjoy it, none of this ever happened.**

Naya had never hated herself more. Of course she just had to have been the biggest Brittana shipper alive and of course the writers had had to listen to her and the stupid fans. Well not the stupid fans she loved her fans, but she hated herself.

It had been a month since they had shot the 'hurt locker' scene. A month and not a single word had been shared between her and Heather. Diana had moved completely in to her trailer and had tried to make her smile and laugh, as well as the rest of the cast. But it was useless, she was miserable.

If it wasn't bad enough that she had to be within 10ft of Heather most days, now because of her pushing of their story line, she had to spend hours upon hours acting out scenes being the epitome of a young couple deeply in love with each other. Not that there was really much acting needed in her case. The Bartie disaster had been finished and Brittana had been put on in full force. In most of her scenes she had to be cuddled up to, if not kissing Heather. They had shared countless hours pressed together, holding each other's hands, posing cutely in the background together and confessing their on screen love.

As soon as the camera stopped rolling so did the illusion. It was heart breaking for both women, it was easily seen. The whole cast had picked up on what had happened even though it was never specifically explained. They had gone from BFF's to strangers in an instant and neither could make it through a day without getting watery eyed.

Heather had been living with a whole in her chest ever since she moved off of those steps leading up to Naya's trailer and back in to the waiting arms of her boyfriend. She wanted to leave him, the words spilling off the end of her tongue every time he kissed her or she saw Naya looking so simply broken that she just couldn't handle it anymore. But then her head overtook her heart. There were so many things that could go wrong. Their relationship would be publicised massively, her family would probably disown her and she would lose her boyfriend, the man who had been the constant thing in her life for years and years. She had chosen safely, to stay with the life she had known, the life she had grown accustomed to. Late at night, when the shallow breathing was too low and course to the one she craved, she knew deep down that she had chosen wrong.

Naya had been living like a hollow shell. Never really feeling anything as she moved through her day almost robotically. She thanked her Mom for putting her through all of those acting lessons. She looked the essence of happiness and bliss on screen which was replaced with nothing more than a ghost of her former self as soon as 'cut' echoed through the room.

It was in the losing of Heather that she finally realised how much the woman meant to her. She had known she was in love with her for a long time, but having her absent from her life had made it all the more clear. Every single thing she saw related back to Heather somehow. She had been shopping and stumbled across some ridiculously bright leg warmers that she absentmindedly picked up knowing the blonde would love them. Just as she placed them in her basket it hit her that the blonde she missed so badly wasn't hers to shower with presents. She left the basket in the aisle and barely managed to make it through her front door before she broke down and sank to the floor leaning heavily against her front door.

Today though, had been the episode that Naya had been dreading filming the most. It was Prom time at McKinley and Naya couldn't think of any place she'd rather be less than where she was. She and Heather didn't even have a pivotal point in the plot but they had to spend the whole day in the background, dancing together, radiating the love that was Santana's and Brittany's relationship. She knew it was going to kill her and no tubs of Ben and Jerry's or phone calls with Diana would be able to make it better. She was near her breaking point.

She finished dressing in her trailer when Diana came in the door, dressed up as Quinn in a dark blue ball gown and a curly up do.

"You look beautiful Nay" Diana smiled and Naya couldn't help a slight blush. The costume designer had put her in a deep red dress, with a slit going to mid-thigh. It was typical Santana.

"Thanks so do you" Naya squeezed her friend's hand "You ready to become Prom Queen?"

"Yeah I think so, as long as Cory doesn't stamp on my feet during our dance" Diana chuckled.

Naya managed a weak smile, the thought of dancing with Heather once again coming to the forefront of her mind, something that Diana didn't fail to pick up on.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Diana asked cautiously, she knew how bad it was all affecting Naya.

"Yeah fine, just wanna get this day over with" Naya swallowed back some tears and put on a fake smile "Come on let's go before Ryan loses it".

On set everyone was laughing about and pointing at each other's prom outfits. Naya hated how whenever she walked in to a room her eyes immediately were drawn to where Heather was. Naya couldn't remember a time when she had looked more beautiful. She had been put in a floor length silver dress that really made her look a lot older than the 16 year old she was supposed to be playing. Her hair had been left down and straightened the way Naya loved and her make-up was natural and basic, something Naya always said she should keep it like, she was just that beautiful. What really cut through her though was how the corsage on her hand was the exact same red as the dress she was wearing. Clearly Santana had brought Brittany it, Naya had to choke back another sob at the thought of it.

Heather clearly had the same problem as Naya. Her eyes were like magnets to her former best friend. She looked stunning and it took everything Heather had not to march over to her and tell her that. She managed a slight smile, realising her corsage and Naya's dress were matching. She pulled slightly at the petals, wishing it was a different texture beneath her finger tips and warmth she had missed so much.

"Places people we have a long day" Ryan called and everyone moved to their respective partner.

Naya and Heather cautiously made their way over to each other, purposely looking everywhere except for each other's eyes. When they were feet apart, Naya broke her resolve and looked up offering Heather a small smile, which had become a custom before they started a scene together. Naya placed her left hand on Heather's hip and gripped Heather's left with her right. She had to hold back a sigh when Heather placed her spare hand on the space between her shoulder and neck and pulled their bodies closer together.

The danced wordlessly in the background for a few takes, never really looking at each other. Naya's gazed fixed on whatever happened to be right behind Heather's head so on camera it would look like she was looking deep in to her eyes.

"Cut!" Ryan shouted and Naya jumped back from Heather like she had been scolded. She didn't miss the frown that crossed the blonde's face.

"That was good guys but Harry and Jenna, can you get a little closer? Like Jenna place your arms around Harry's neck and slow dance like you mean it" Ryan spoke again observing the scene in front of him.

"Same goes for you two" He said pointing towards Naya and Heather "Get closer, Naya wrap your arms round Heather's neck and Heather place your hand on her lower back, this is the key scene so let's make it look like you're in love" Ryan said with a smile, completely unaware of the heartbreak he was causing.

Naya audibly sighed, she really wasn't sure if she could do this. Slow dancing with Heather had been a dream of hers. When she would lay in bed and day dream, going out on their first date and taking her dancing, dancing with her on a hot beach in some exotic country they had jetted off too and even dancing together when they were both wearing white dresses surrounded by their families and friends. Naya shook her head, that's why they were called fantasies; they were never going to happen.

She cast Heather another small smile, who looked in a similar state of distress. She placed her arms around Heather's neck and let her head rest against the blonde's collarbone, taking in the scent she had missed so much. She was filled with warmth when Heather's strong arms wrapped around her body, holding her close. They swayed gently together, moving around the room with un-thought ease both basking in a moment that wasn't theirs to have.

Rachel was singing Adele's 'Make you feel my love' to Finn, this being the pivotal scene in the Prom. The soft tones of Lea's voice creating the most romantic atmosphere Naya could ever remember. If only this was actually her life and not a set.

She could feel the vibrations against Heather's chest as she softly hummed along to the music and against her will let out a small smile; she loved it when the blonde sang. Naya let herself give Heather's neck a slight squeeze, justifying that she deserved this moment with her friend before they went back to their unnatural silence.

Heather returned her squeeze, bringing their bodies slightly closer together. She had missed Naya more than she had ever thought it was possible to miss someone, she couldn't hold back from being close to her in this moment. Slowly her humming got louder and turned in to soft mutterings of the words. She leant her head down and started gently singing the words in to Naya's ear.

"_I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong_" Heather let the words flow from her mouth, so quiet that no one around them would hear. Heather held Naya tighter as she felt the slight shakes coming from the smaller woman's body. She continued singing all the important lines she wanted to say to Naya.

Eventually when the song had finished and Rachel and Finn were having their big moment, Heather couldn't help but lean down and place a kiss on Naya's forehead. She felt wetness on her collarbone and her heart felt like it had split in to two all over again. She raised her hand from Naya's back and tilted her chin up so she was met with watery eyes and partially ruined make up.

She wasn't thinking where they were, who they were around and how unfair it was that she was doing this. Her heart was controlling her actions and she brought hers and Naya's lips together in a gentle kiss before whispering out an 'I love you' to the girl she had missed so much.

Naya let out a sob at Heather's words. She wanted to be angry, to say that it wasn't fair to do that to her but she couldn't. She knew Heather loved her, she knew she was hurting as bad as she was. She also knew that no matter what Heather would never be hers and it was that heart break that she would have to endure for the rest of her life. Still, in that moment she couldn't deny herself and found herself pressing her lips back to Heather's and choking out an 'I love you too'.

"Cut!" Suddenly they were pulled out of the bubble they had been in for the past few minutes "Naya, Heather, you two aren't supposed to be kissing, it's not scripted. It's taking away the attention from Lea and Cory on tape" Ryan huffed angrily at them ruining the shot.

Naya's heart was beating too erratically for her to answer. Reality had just come crashing back down around her and she remembered where she was and who she was supposed to be. Santana and Brittany are meant to be together, not Naya and Heather.

She heard Heather muttering apologies for her before trying to resume their previous position. But Naya couldn't find it in herself to carry on. It was just too intimate, too heart breaking and too real. She had reached her breaking point.

Without warning she started walking away from Heather and the set, making her way to her trailer before she fell apart in front of everyone. Everyone's calls and questions to where she was going and what she was doing was a blur of noises in her already reeling mind. The only clear voice she could hear was Heather's as it quietly said 'I'm sorry', it was like a cold stab to the chest.

She cried. She cried and cried as hard as she had ever remembered when she finally got in the trailer. Her body wracked with sobs and she tried to push out the craving of the arms she so desperately wanted around her to be holding her.

After an unknown amount of time and heartbreak, she was pulled out of her state by the sound of her trailer door opening. A forlorn looking Dianna stepped through the door, gently closing it behind her. She engulfed Naya in a hug as she continued to let her tears fall. Dianna's whispers of apologises and reassurance fell on deaf ears as Naya had to fight back the voice in her head shouting out for a different blonde to be there holding her.

When Naya had eventually calmed down, Diana handed her a glass of water with a sympathetic smile.

"Ryan wants to talk to you" She proclaimed gently. Naya nodded, knowing she would have to explain, also knowing that she just couldn't do this anymore.

She stepped up from her trailer and wiped at her eyes. She changed in to a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt and made her way over to Ryan's office. She knew the conversation she was going to have was going to change her life.

The Monday morning after was the first time she had returned to set. It was also a new episode they were filming, which meant that the new scripts were going to be given out. Ryan had assured her that the changes could be made over the weekend and although he was sad with her decision, he had said that the final episode would now probably be one of the best they've ever done.

She carried her coffee on to set to be met with everyone smiling softly at her, all seeing the pain she was going through. She sat down in between Jenna and Dianna who gave her knee a sympathetic squeeze. Naya was glad she had her sunglasses on still, her eyes always betrayed her and she knew this was going to hurt.

Ryan and Ian walked in a few minutes later. "Right guys here are the episode scripts, getting reading and learning" He said slowly handing the scripts round.

Everyone eagerly opened theirs, seeing what was going to happen in the upcoming episode. Naya's let her stay untouched on her lap. It had been her choice and even though she knew it had been the right one, it didn't make it hurt any less.

Amber was the first to reach that page. "What no?" She exclaimed loudly, looking directly at Naya causing her to cringe slightly.

"What's up?" Cory asked her, slightly worried.

"Page 26" Amber stated with a slight shake in her voice, still not moving her gaze off Naya.

Everyone eagerly flicked their scripts to find the offending page. It was Diana's outburst that cut her up next.

"What? No how can you do this?" Diana cried out, looking in complete shock, eyes flicking between Ryan and Naya.

"Wait what? I haven't gotten there yet" Heather said confused, causing Naya's heart to break knowing her reaction was still to come.

"You're killing Santana off?" Lea explained, Naya looked down at the floor knowing that there was no way now that Heather didn't know.

The room was in silence, everyone looking at Ryan or Naya for some sort of answer. Eventually Ryan took the reins.

"It wasn't just my decision, Naya has had some career news which means she had to choose what avenue she wanted to pursue. She has managed to land a major film role in a book adaptation and she couldn't turn that down. You should all be really happy for her, it can't have been easy" Ryan said, squeezing her shoulder slightly. He can be a dick at times, but at that moment Naya really did appreciate Ryan, even if everyone knew that reason for her leaving was complete lies.

"So wait what this is your last episode you're filming?" Mark asked, a grieved look marring his features.

"Y-yeah" Naya managed to choke out, gaze still to the floor "I just couldn't turn this opportunity down guys" She lied.

She had received the offer about 6 weeks ago but had obviously turned it down due to her Glee commitments. But since Friday she knew she couldn't carry on working with Heather anymore when it was well and truly crushing her soul.

Everyone looked in a mix of shock and sadness when Naya eventually raised her head to look at everyone. She felt small arms wrap around her shoulders and was met with a teary eyed Jenna.

"I'm gonna miss you" Jenna smiled sadly "But what set are you filming at at least you won't be too far away"

Naya gulped, Ryan had left out one small detail.

"Uh…actually I think most of the filming is going to be done in New York due to the script so I am scheduled to be out of LA for up to 18 months" Naya practically whispered not wanting to say the words.

The room was deathly silent; everyone absorbing that one of their treasured friends was leaving the cast and leaving the state at the same time.

A loud sob brought everyone out of their anguished daze. Heather suddenly came in to view as people moved to see where the sound had come from. Naya felt her breath hitch as she took in the sight of her old best friend. Heather's face was covered in dampness from the tears that were freely flowing. Her body was physically shaking, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe properly under the weight of the news she had heard. Her script was crumbled in her fist as her knuckles turned white under the pressure.

Harry slowly made his way over to a distressed looking Heather and tried to place his arm round her shoulders. But she flinched away from his touch, still in a state of complete shock over what she had heard. She had been in complete disarray about what to do with her and Naya's situation but never did she ever think Naya would leave. And now she knew it was happening she couldn't have even imagine the pain she would be feeling.

Naya slowly stood up and made her way over to Heather. She didn't care that Heather was the reason she was leaving or that she needed to stay away from the blonde for her own mental health. She just couldn't handle seeing her in that state.

She stopped just in front of her and was met with watery, red eyes and Heather looking like she was seconds from breaking apart. Neither of them knew who moved first but suddenly they were embracing and holding on to each other as hard as they could manage. They were both crying now and sobs wracked their bodies. Everyone looked around at each other completely unable to think of what to do to make this better, everyone knew that they belonged together the thought of them being apart just felt so unnatural.

Slowly Naya and Heather broke apart. Ryan came up behind the two of them and offered Naya a sad look.

"Why don't you two go home and try and sort this out. You can come in tomorrow and shoot all of your scenes okay?" He said gently.

Naya nodded and Heather just continued to sob quietly. Everyone else filtered out of the meeting room and left the two of them alone together for the first time in weeks.

"Why don't you go home and get changed and then come over, we can talk okay?" Naya whispered in to Heather's hair as she took in the broken sight of the woman in front of her.

She felt Heather nod and placed one more firm kiss in to her hair before turning and trying not to fall apart herself.

An hour later she was back at her home waiting on her couch for Heather. She knew this was a bad idea and wasn't going to help either of them. But if she owed Heather anything, it was a proper explanation and a proper goodbye.

She heard the soft crunch of tyres on gravel and felt her body stiffen. Her heart was pounding at the thought of what was going to happen.

She heard the soft click of a car door shutting and the beep of it being locked. The slow heavy footsteps on the gravel were a complete juxtaposition to her racing heart. She made her way to the front door, opening it just as Heather was raising her fist to knock.

Naya took in the way she looked. Eyes were red and puffy and filled with all the sadness in the world. Her normally perfect posture was sagged and lifeless. She wore ratty sweats and trainers, the one thing making Naya smile slightly is the t shirt she was wearing. She had brought it after they had been best friends for a few months and wore it to their dance rehearsals and had Naya smiling for hours. The t shirt had 'I lost my heart in Puerto Rico' written across the front in big bold letters. It was Naya's favourite thing for to wear and she knew it.

"I like your shirt" Naya said croakily, forcing a smile.

Heather managed a weak smile back and they stepped through in to the lounge together. They made their way to the couch with no words being exchanged and sat down on it, each unsure of what to say.

Naya's attention was curiously drawn to Heather's purse which had a fluffy white object hanging out of it. After a moment or two recollection hit her and had her genuinely smiling at the memory. Heather had brought along 'Mr Lamby' as he had so originally been named. Naya remembered every detail of that day. It was last year and the cast had gone to a fairground together. They were wondering through the games stalls when Heather had exclaimed. She had seen shelves upon shelves of tacky stuffed lambs holding a heart in front of its chest with the words 'I love ewe' stitched across it. Mark and Cory had tried unsuccessfully to get her one for a few times before Heather had insisted they stopped and gone on to get in the queue for one of the rides.

Naya had excused herself saying she had an important phone call to make. When the cast were out of sight she returned to the stall and proceeded to spend 35 dollars until she finally managed to knock all the cups down and won the stupid stuffed lamb. Well it would have been a stupid lamb if Heather's eyes hadn't immediately lit up when she saw Naya approach her in the queue with the lamb in tow, insisting she had just used some spare change and won on her first go. Heather had squealed pulled her in to the tightest hug she had ever known, kissed her on the nose and told her how much she loved her. The feeling that Naya got in her stomach from Heather's actions was worth all the money in the world.

Naya pulled the lamb out of Heather's purse with a slight laugh "Hello Mr Lamby, it's certainly been a while".

Naya looked at his ratty appearance. Heather loved the thing, it came on tour with them wherever they went and was a permanent fixture in the blonde's life. It made Naya love her even more.

Heather was quiet for a moment, watching Naya look at the stuffed toy for a moment before speaking.

"You know I saw you" Heather said quietly.

Naya's head shot up confused "Saw me what?"

"That day you won me it. I came back to make sure you were okay when I saw you desperately throwing those balls at the cups trying to win me this stupid thing. I watched you for ages until you finally won it and I saw how happy you were." Heather turned to Naya and managed to smile slightly at Naya's completely flushed appearance.

"That was the moment I knew I had fallen in love with you" Heather finished and she heard Naya's breath catch in her throat.

They stayed locked in an intense gaze before they both had tears silently running down their cheeks. Like earlier they ended up a second later in a fierce embrace on the couch, unwilling to let each other go.

"I'm so sorry" Naya said over and over "I just can't do this anymore"

Heather's tears didn't stop as she looked to Naya and just nodded. She wanted to be selfish to say to Naya to stay, to tell her that she couldn't function without her like she knew she wouldn't be able to but she didn't. This is what was best for them and no matter how much it hurt or how wrong it felt, they had to do it.

They stayed unmoved on the couch for many more hours, just gently holding each other. Taking in the feelings that they would miss so badly over the next year or so. Neither of them dared to ask what would happen when Naya returned, neither of them wanting to hear the answer because they both knew what it would be. They were soul mates, they weren't supposed to just be friends, they were supposed to be lovers. They were supposed to grow old together, to share every day together and live their lives together. But sometimes fairy tales don't plan out the way they were supposed to and the right thing and the hard thing are exactly the same.

Instead of wallowing in the pain they were feeling they decided to spend the night how they would have if it was any normal evening. They managed to somehow block out the pain and the finality of the night. It was spent watching bad reality television, eating way too much take out and laughing too hard at each other's stupid but adorable ways.

It was around midnight when they decided to retire up to the bedroom. It was unspoken where they were going and where they were going to sleep. It was the answer that was always applied to them; they were always meant to be together.

Naya crawled in to bed and allowed herself the painful luxury of holding on to the woman she had dreamed of being with every night since she had met her. Their happy haze was slowly breaking down as reality once again came back to haunt them.

Heather curled up closer to Naya as they lied together for what they knew would be the last time. Naya held on to her tightly as the tears started to roll down her cheeks, the wetness on her arm indicated that Heather was in a similar state.

She felt movement and was met with sad blue eyes gazing back at her own. Naya leant down and pressed their lips together in a silent goodbye. It made her heart race and break at the same time, knowing that that was the last time she was ever going to kiss the love of her life.

Naya choked back a sob as her body began to shake. She felt Heather's grip around her grow tighter as she cried in to her neck. Minutes passed and Heather's soothing strokes in her hair finally managed to calm her down.

She felt Heather's head move and lips were brought to her ear "Sing me to sleep Nay"

Naya smiled. It was a tradition of theirs, whenever Heather couldn't sleep she always asked Naya to sing to her. Usually after about 10 minutes it worked and Heather was curled up, snoring away in a deep sleep. Those moments were some of Naya's favourites.

Naya nodded and rolled to look at Heather, placing a thumb on her cheek rubbing away stray tear tracks. As Naya took in a deep breath, Heather closed her eyes waiting for the soft tones of Naya's voice to send her in to dreams of their life together.

"_Well I've been afraid of changing, cause I, built my life around you_"

It was the harsh sound of her alarm that woke Naya up the next morning. She reached blindly over for Heather's warmth but was instead met with cold, empty sheets. She jolted up, avidly searching for her blonde companion. Her heart sank instead when she was met instead with Mr Lamby placed on her night table. Underneath the sewn on ewe was 'Forever' written in permanent marker and Heather's unmistakably scrawl.

She wasn't sure whether she was glad or not but her departure from the show didn't involve Heather at all. Santana had volunteered to drive back to Ohio to pick up Karofsky who wanted to join Glee for nationals after coming out. They were delayed and just before New Directions were supposed to perform Mr Schue was informed that they had been in a car accident and Karofsky was stable but Santana hadn't made it. Naya forced herself to sit in her trailer as it was filmed, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle Heather playing Brittany in that scene.

She looked around her trailer and sighed. She was going to miss this place more than she could contemplate. She knew she shouldn't do it like this but she couldn't handle having to say goodbye to everyone all at once. She knew she would never be able to leave if she did. So instead she left while they were filming their goodbye scene to Santana. It was fitting in a way and before leaving her trailer for the final time she left the letter she had written, knowing it would be the first place she'll look.

Heather was barely able to keep it together, which was good requiring it was what the scene required to do for her. But her tears had nothing to do with Brittany's pain over Santana. The scene had evoked everything she had been battling against. She had been trying to stay strong, trying to force herself to try and move on and live a life without Naya. But the truth was she didn't know how to live without Naya. Every good thing in her life was centred round her best friend. Best friend was the wrong word for her, but there were no words to describe what Naya was to her. She was sobbing in to Dianna's chest as they filmed the scene where the club found out about Santana's death.

"It'll be okay" Dianna whispered, completely aware she was talking to Heather and not to Brittany.

Heather shook her head. It wouldn't be. She needed Naya. She couldn't not have her in her life. She didn't want to go 18 months having her thousands of miles away and maybe not ever be in her life ever again. She didn't want to have to go home and pretend to be with a man who she knew she didn't want. She didn't want to live her life wishing that she had done things differently, that she had been brave enough to go after what she had really wanted.

"I have to find her" Heather said as realisation struck her.

Dianna's head snapped up to look at her and suddenly a smile too over her features. "Go and get your girl"

Heather scrambled up off of the floor, wiped her eyes and ignored Ryan's sighs of annoyance moaning something about 'bisexuals and their bloody indecisions'.

She ran over to Naya's trailer, throwing off her heels half way across the lot before wrenching open the door. She shouted loudly for Naya, searching around the small room before stopping dead in her tracks. Placed on the small table was an envelope with her name on it.

She reached over and grabbed it, practically ripping open the paper. A photograph fell from within it and on to the floor. Heather bent over to pick it up and was confused at what she saw. It was a picture of her and Naya on the first day that they had met, goofing off on set, laughing together before they filmed the first scene they ever had together. Heather turned the picture over and there was Naya's familiar scrawl.

"_This was the moment when I knew I had fallen in love with you_"

Heather's tears fell from her face and splashed on to the picture below. She reached back in to the envelope and pulled out a small sheet of paper. She began to read through blurry eyes.

"_My dearest Heather, _

_I hope you can forgive me for doing this, and I hope everyone else can too, I just couldn't handle having to say goodbye. Please tell everyone I love them and will miss them and I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say, I never ever thought I would ever have to be saying goodbye to you. I will never be able to thank you though, for the best friend and inspiration you have been in my life. I feel like everything that has happened recently has marred the relationship that we have shared. I honestly have never loved anyone more, in every single sense. _

_I want you to try and live your life Heather. You have so many great things and I understand why you cannot give them up, I wouldn't want you to. I never want you to have to give up anything for me because you have already given me so much. _

_You are my best friend, just simply my everything and all I experience on the show and in my life in the past couple of years have been amazing because of you. When you look back on everything I don't want you to remember this pain we have been going through but all the love and laughter we have shared. I will love you forever Heather and I'm not angry that we can't have things the way I both think we truly want, because the memories we have shared will last a lifetime and I will forever be grateful for them. _

_Don't contact me Heather, we both know it's for the best. _

_I will love you forever Heather and know not a day will go by that I won't think of you,_

_Yours always…proudly so,_

_Naya x_

Heather crashed down on the floor as she read the words over and over again. She was too late. She had missed her chance.

**Oh crap, so much for finishing…oh well I will just have to write another chapter, it's a good thing I love this fic stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, I finally have a completely free Sunday to finish this heartbreaker of a story. I have made the saddest iTunes playlist I can make and have no plan or idea what this story is going to contain. I'm just going to write so hopefully it will turn out well and make you guys happy. **

**This never happened. **

Dianna approached the trailer cautiously. It had been over twenty minutes now and she couldn't wait any longer. She knew that Heather would have finally stepped up and she couldn't wait to see her two best friends, finally happy together after all this time.

She made her way to the metal steps, pressing an ear against the thin door, trying to hear for anything she shouldn't be walking in on. When she heard nothing but silence, she shrugged and turned the handle on the door, with one hand over her eyes and a grin from ear to ear.

"Ladies, clothes on now, we are in a public place" Dianna laughed, opening out the hand in front of her face so she could see in to the trailer. When all she could see was an empty trailer she pulled her hand away from her face confused, this is not what she had been expecting at all.

She flicked her eyes round the room, seeing nothing but emptiness until the sound of muffled sobs from the small bathroom caught her attention. She quickly rushed to the small room, seeing the door slightly open and a body curled up on the floor.

Opening the door fully she takes in the heartbroken blonde on the floor. Heather is sobbing in to one of Naya's jumpers that she must have failed to remember to take, or left completely on purpose. Dianna quickly kneels on the floor next to her holding Heather close, trying to calm down her breathing before she starts hyperventilating.

After several minutes, Heather eventually calms down. Dianna slowly turns her head so she can see the broken blue eyes looking back at her for the first time. She tries to take one of Heather's hands but she refuses to stop cradling Naya's jumper to her chest, clinging on to it like it's the only thing that matters anymore.

Settling on reaching over for a tissue and dabbing at Heather's face, Dianna eventually asks the question she's scared to hear the answer to.

"She's gone isn't she?" Her throat involuntarily closes as her eyes squeeze shut to stem the flow of tears building up.

Heather doesn't have the same control and immediately a fresh round of tears start and more sobs wrack her body. She reaches over next to her and picks up the slightly crumpled, tear soaked letter and hands it over.

She watches Dianna's face as she takes in the words. No amount of breathing or eye squeezing can stop the tears from falling down the other blonde's face. Naya has left without even saying goodbye. Dianna can't even remember the last words she said to her. Anger builds up in her, she's not sure who it's directed at Naya for leaving, Heather for not making her stay or for the whole god damn situation. Looking down at her friend it all completely dissipates. As much as her heart is breaking for the loss of one of the best friends she's ever had, she knows it's so much worse for Heather.

At least she can call Naya. They can call and text and even meet up, after all New York really isn't that far away. But for Heather, she had lost all of that.

Heather's sobs had increased, tears spilling over on to the jumper she was so desperately clinging to.

"Shhh" Dianna choked out as she wrapped her arms tightly around her and rocked them both backwards and forwards. So many times she had comforted people when they had cried and usually she never failed in finding words of encouragement and happiness that could turn the worst of situations around. But now, sat in the cold empty trailer all she could do was cry silent tears and try and block out the sounds of both their heartbreak.

Around half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Dianna flicked her eyes over to the door to see one of the new young runners peering inquisitively around the room. He locked eyes with her hazel ones and went wide eyed at the scene of the two distressed girls before him.

"Uh-um…Ryan sent me, he wants you both back on set" He coughed awkwardly, seemingly not really sure where to look.

Dianna was about to tell him where Ryan could stick it, but then she felt Heather shift from her embrace and shakily stand to her feet. It was the first time since reading the letter Dianna had properly looked at her. Heather's eyes were puffy and red. The mascara tear tracks were prominent against her pale complexion and her whole expression was encased in her heartbreak.

Dianna held out her arms walking cautiously behind her as Heather made her way out of the trailer. She noticed that Heather had brought along the letter and jumper with her, unable to separate herself from the last things she had of her best friend.

They walked slowly on to set, turning the familiar corridors that made Heather's heart twist even more. Everywhere there were ghosts of her and Naya. Every single memory that they had ever had here seemed to be replaying with every turn she took. She felt a warm hand squeeze her own and swallowed, the warmth from Dianna the only thing stopping her from collapsing back on the floor and wishing everything would just turn black.

As they entered the choir room she saw Ryan pacing back and forth with his signature scowl on his face, pissed at them delaying shooting even further. Everyone turned to look at her as they entered, their annoyed expressions turning in to ones of love and concern as they took in both her and Dianna's clearly dishevelled appearance.

Lea made her way over, eyes flicking between Dianna and herself, as if searching for any indication of what had happened. Heather went to open her mouth to explain when she felt more tears start to flow. She couldn't speak; she couldn't explain the heartbreak she was feeling. Instead she handed over the letter and trudged up to the back row of the room to sit on the oh so familiar seat. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel Naya's pinky wrapped in hers.

She didn't see people's reactions as she held her head in her hands and cried, but she certainly heard them. There were tears; there was disbelief and worry she knew that was for her.

She felt a chair shift beside her and felt a strong arms pull her. Only when she let her head fall on to the chest of the person sat next to her did she realise it was Kevin.

"I'm so sorry Heather" He whispered gently, she could hear the shake in his voice, clearly distraught for not getting a chance to say goodbye to one of his best friends.

Heather couldn't reply. She was still too numb to do anything but sit there and cry. She couldn't fathom ever stopping, she couldn't imagine the pain ever getting any better.

"This is bullshit!" An angry shout finally pulled her head out of her hands and her eyes open. She looked up to see Mark with the letter in his hand, apparently just having read all that had unfolded.

Several people stepped in the space between them, even though they were on opposite sides of the room. Mark and Heather were never the closest. Ever since Naya and Mark had had their thing, Heather had always been protective of Naya around him. And now as everyone could guess also slightly jealous of the man who had had her woman in the way she never had.

"Mark calm down, none of this is helping anyone we're all feeling it" Cory tried to calm him down.

"But why is she just letting her go like this?" Mark questioned bitterly, eyes fixed on Heather's.

"Mark she doesn't have a choice, don't blame this on her you have no idea" Dianna spat back, walking over closer to Heather.

"We all have an idea Di. We've had to watch these two play this stupid game for years! And we all know where you were going when you left and what you would have done if she had of been there so what the hell is stopping you?" Mark's eyes refused to move from Heather's.

"It's not a game Mark, she told me not to contact her" Heather whispered quietly, trying to push down more tears threatening to rise. Everyone turned to look at her as she broke her silence.

"Oh please Heather, you're not Brittany, you're not that dumb!" Mark practically shouted, everyone turning back to look at Mark.

"She loves you" His tone became softer, not meaning to deliberately upset the girl "You know it, we know it, hell every bloody screaming fan girl round the globe knows it. She obviously wants you to contact her but is asking you not to because she thinks that is what's best for you"

Heather didn't respond. She wasn't capable of forming any words, it was like her throat was being strangled closed by her own heartache.

"Heather" Mark repeated, walking closer to the shaking blonde "What would you have said to her if she had of been sat in that trailer?"

Heather sniffed, nails scratching against her scalp as she fought of another breakdown.

"I would have told her I love her and that I'd do anything to be with her" Heather croaked out.

"Then what the hell is stopping you?" He questioned sincerely, a shimmer of something crossing his now softer gaze.

Heather wavered for a moment, the question really sinking in. She had been so distraught at Naya's departure she hadn't really stopped to think what she could do next.

"Mark I-I can't, she's gone, she told me not to, I-" Heather started before she was cut off.

"It sounds like you're making excuses to me" Mark huffed standing up. "If you really loved her you wouldn't let something like logistics get in the way…or a man who's just practical."

She heard the intake of breath from everyone after Mark's low blow. Her boyfriend. She hadn't even had chance to think of him in the midst of all of this. The pain that washed over her seemed to double. If she had found Naya she wouldn't have even cast Taylor a second thought. The man who had been hers for years hadn't even crossed her mind. The thought was paralysing to her.

She felt the shadow loom over and she turned to meet Mark's dark eyes. "If you can't be brave enough to do this, then you don't deserve her. Your call."

"Enough" Lea snapped, making her way over in between the two "Mark that's enough, she doesn't need this now".

Heather felt herself being pulled up in to Lea's embrace and with Dianna in tow, they made their way back to the trailer. Clearly filming had been cancelled for the day.

Lea practically placed Heather down on the small couch before heading to the bathroom, retrieving a wash cloth and returning to clean up the blonde's face.

"Ignore him Heather, he can be a real asshole" Lea said gently, eyes flicking to Dianna for support.

"It's true though" Heather said sadly, eyes focussed on nothing.

Dianna moved to sit next to her, delicately placing her hand on Heather's thigh. "None of us can comment Heather, none of us really know what's going on and we all know how much you really love him. No one can expect you to drop him just like that".

Heather nodded along slowly, listening to Dianna's words. "I do love him" Heather paused, trying to stop her pounding head and clear her thoughts.

"I do love him…but I'm not in love with him. I've only ever been in love with one person and she'd look a hell of a lot different in baseball gear" Heather rubbed her stinging eyes with her hands.

Dianna and Lea looked helplessly at each other. They knew they belonged together, but didn't know what they could say to make it any better.

After a few moments of awkward silence Dianna had an idea.

"Hemo can I ask you a question?" She said gently, stroking her thumb over Heather's thigh.

Heather didn't look up, just barely managing to nod her head.

"If say everything was to end tomorrow and I mean this in a completely 2012 kind of way cause you know I'm a dork like that, but who would you want to spend today with?" Dianna asked, eyes flicking up to Lea as she spoke, who sent a warm smile in return.

Heather thought about the question. She thought about how she'd love to spend the day at her family home with her Mom. Or how she would love to spend it with Taylor goofing off reliving old childhood memories. But one thought over powered them all. All that came in to her head was how she would spend it with Naya. She would spend it lying with her, making up for all the time they had already wasted and telling her everything she loved about her. She would spend it holding her close, making love to her and never letting her go.

It brought a fresh round of tears on and she felt Dianna's arms wrap around her again.

"Shit I'm so sorry Heather, I just thought it might bring you some clarity, ignore me I don't know what I'm talking about" Dianna tried to back track frantically.

"No Dianna you're right. I would spend it with her. I would spend every moment I have left with her if I could" Heather continued to weep.

Lea and Dianna looked at each other trying not to be too hopeful until Heather continued.

"Christ I have to go to her" Heather looked up at both of them, wide eyed and seemingly full of a new sense of determination.

Lea squealed and clapped her hands together, Dianna tried to keep the massive grin off of her face.

"Are you sure Heather? Are you sure she's who you want?" Dianna asked once more, willing Heather to be brave.

"I've always been sure" Heather finally smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time.

"Then let's go get you to your girl" Dianna hugged her tightly, before jumping over and hugging Lea with a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, before we go I have some phone calls to make".

Home, Heather thought, was never a place to be feeling like this. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt more nervous.

She hadn't even had to explain. She had simply called them up and told them to come over as soon as they could. Luckily they had both been back in Arizona so they were coming together. It saved Heather having to do this twice, she didn't even know if she could physically handle doing it once.

It is true what they say. Time flies when you really don't want it to. It had been hours since she rung but it seemed merely a few minutes ago. She knew it wouldn't be long until they arrived. It felt like her heart rate rather than time was what was moving the minute hand along so quickly.

Her thoughts had been consumed, as always, with thoughts of Naya. She would probably be in New York now, in the new apartment she was renting. Heather couldn't stand the thought of her being in a similar state as she was. Part of her wanted to leave now, go get her girl and explain later. But if she was going to do this, she was going to do it properly.

She heard slightly squealed breaks and the shift of gravel on the driveway. They were here. She couldn't decipher whether it was the frantic movement of feet or the thudding of her heart against her rib cage, but all she knew it that there was a pounding in her ears.

She steeled herself as she heard the large wooden door being flung open. She gripped on to the sleeves of Naya's jumper that she was wearing, breathing in its scent once more to give her the strength she needed to do this.

"Heather, darling what's wrong? What's happened?" She looked up with glassy eyes to see her Mom stood in front of her eyes searching for some signs of what had happened. Quickly behind her was the familiar figure of her boyfriend, sharing the same distressed look of her mother.

"Babe, what's happened? We came as quick as we could we were so worried" Taylor made his way next to Heather on the couch and wrapped his arms round her. She felt herself relax in to the familiar embrace for a second before tensing. These weren't the arms she wanted, these weren't the arms she longed for.

Shifting away to the other end of the sofa, she finally spoke. "I need to talk to you guys, Mom you better sit down."

Heather's mother slowly moved over to the arm chair, sitting down, and eyes not moving from her daughters.

There was an awkward silence for a while that Heather was wishing would break. It then clicked that they were waiting for her to break it.

She cleared her throat before quietly speaking. "At work today…it was…it was Naya's last day at work today, she left to go to New York" Heather whispered out, the thought of it still bringing fresh tears to her eyes.

She saw the sag of relief in both of the worried bodies in front of her. She didn't miss the slight eye roll her Mom gave her.

She felt a large, rough hand in her own. "I'm sorry babe, I know that must have been rough" Taylor said gently, eyes sparkling so softly, it almost made Heather hate herself for what she was going to do.

"Heather, she will be back though. It's only a year and you have work to keep you occupied" Heather's Mom tried to be comforting but Heather could hear the trace of annoyance in her voice over coming all this way just because of her friend's departure.

"That's not all" Heather moved herself away from Taylor. Both Taylor and her Mom's concern were back, waiting for Heather to continue.

"I…things have happened- I…stuff between Naya and I and…" Heather couldn't get the words out. She couldn't tell the both of them how she had fallen in love with her best friend.

"Honey, if you had a fight about her leaving, it'll be fine. Friends do the silliest things when they are upset" Heather's Mom said gently.

"No…you don't understand" Heather shook her head getting annoyed with herself for not being able to do this. She wanted this. She needed to do it. She went over to her bag and retrieved the letter. Once again Naya was going to have to be the strong one and do this for her.

She handed it over to Taylor, who looked confused before starting to read it. He was quickly joined on the couch by Heather's Mom.

Heather turned around and braced a chair, not being able to witness the heartbreak she was causing.

There was a silence. A very long silence that made Heather want to scream just so she could break it. She could hear every little thing, from the birds singing outside, to the slight traffic on the freeway, to the second hand ticking on the clock on the mantel piece.

"No" The sharp voice of her Mother cut through the silence like a knife. Heather felt her heart sink, she knew she shouldn't expect any less.

"No, I will not let her fill your head with ideas Heather." Liz said bitterly, her anger seeping in to her words.

Heather knee jerked, her protectiveness of her feelings for her best friend kicking in. "She hasn't filled my head with ideas Mom, I love her too!" Heather turned round as she spoke.

Her mother's eyes were wide with shock. She had feared this since first meeting her daughter's best friend. Their relationship wasn't normal. Anyone could see it. The lingering touches, the unending affection, the longing that neither could conceal if they tried. She had hoped would have ended once she heard Naya was leaving.

"Heather" Her mother said gently, trying to keep her composure. "You may think you love her because you are sad that she's leaving but you don't. She is your best friend but you are not like her, you're not like _that_."

The way her Mom had said 'that' made Heather's stomach churn. It was like her falling in love with her best friend was the worst crime she ever could have committed. That her feelings for Naya were something dirty and wrong.

"A lesbian mother, the word you're looking for is lesbian" Heather spat, gaining some sadistic satisfaction in the way her Mom recoiled at the words. "I'm not saying I'm a lesbian, I just…I just really love her" Heather's anger fell away and was replaced by the longing that was never far from the back of her mind.

She looked up at her Mom, hoping that some of her Mother's initial denial would have faded. All she saw was steely eyes, fighting back brimming tears.

"Heather, this isn't the life I wanted for you. And one day after all this had died down you will realise what a mistake you are making if you do this." With one last hard glance at her daughter, she quickly made her way to the front door before slamming it shut.

Heather closed her eyes to fight back the tears. Her heart was beating faster than ever and she felt sick to the stomach with her Mom's reaction.

Turning her head she realised there was someone else she had completely forgotten about looking heartbroken on the couch.

Taylor was sat there, head in his hands, his whole body tense just soaking in what he had just found out.

Heather felt the guilt course through her. She is the reason why so many people are in pain. It was all her fault that she had torn up the hearts of so many others.

"Taylor" Heather went to sit next to him, but an abrupt hand in the air stopped her.

There was more silence for a second before he finally spoke. "You know I always had a feeling something was going on" He said quietly but with clear distain.

"Taylor nothing was going on, really I promise, I wouldn't do that to you, I just couldn't help but fall in love with her" Heather pleaded for him to understand.

She saw the muscles tense in his jaw at the mention of 'love'.

"Do you really think that's any better Heather? I would rather you fucked her left right and centre than actually developed any feelings for her" He spat out angrily, making Heather flinch.

"Taylor, I'm so sorry, I just didn't kno-"Heather was cut off quickly.

"I knew" He said slowly "It seemed like everyone fucking knew. You know the guys on the team one night all wanted to google you. You know what comes up with your name if you do? Are you and Naya fucking dating, are you and Naya gay. There's no mention of me anywhere for a good few things down."

Heather shook her head, trying to will away the tears. "That's just people on the internet I have no control over that, it means nothing!"

"But it does mean something Heather. It got to me when I saw it, so I went and watched videos of the two of you. I don't think you've ever looked at me the way you look at her half of the time" He swallowed thickly, trying to keep himself from breaking down.

Heather had no response. She knew the videos he was talking about. They were everywhere. Every video of her and Naya showed their feelings for each other. It was undeniable. They were in love, it always showed.

"Taylor, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It just did" Heather sobbed out, wiping her eyes.

Taylor finally looked up, his red eyes matching Heather's own. "I always knew. You'd come down to stay wherever I was and you'd fall asleep in my arms. Then I'd wake up with you on the other side of the bed arms wrapped round that bloody stuffed lamb with a t shirt on too small to be your own."

Heather looked down guiltily. She could never sleep without some form of Naya with her. She should have realised how deep everything had gotten when that had started, how long she had been desperate to be able to fall asleep every night in the arms of who she truly wanted.

"I guess it's my fault…if I had been around more" Taylor croaked out, his anger turning in to regret and sadness.

"No don't say that! It's not your fault…I just can't help it. I-I just-"

"You just love her" Taylor finished. Sad eyes staring deeply in to Heather's own.

All Heather could do was stare back and nod.

After a few more silent moments Taylor stood up from the couch and made his way over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked, fully aware of his intent on leaving.

"I'm going Heather. I'm going to go back to Arizona with your Mom and then get back to training." He said eyes fixed on his shoes.

"But…" Heather started, unsure of what she really meant, she hadn't expected him to leave so easily.

"Heather I can't force you to be with me. And I don't want to be someone anyone settles for. I love you and I'm in love with you but you're not and I can't do anything about that can i?" Taylor asked one more time, hoping for some sort of change.

With tears streaming down her face, Heather shook her head no.

Taylor sucked in a breath and nodded his head. "I'll talk to your Mom in the car, she'll come round eventually.

"Thank you" Heather whispered, feeling almost sick with the scene in front of her.

Her and Taylor locked eyes one more time before he quickly turned and left. Shutting the door behind him leaving her in an empty house filled with heartbreak.

It was half an hour later that Lea and Dianna turned up. Heather had managed to send them a text after she heard Taylor's car screech out of the driveway.

As she opened the door she was engulfed in a hug by both of them, cooing words of encouragement and sympathy in her ear.

They barely said anything for the first twenty minutes, both Lea and Dianna looking at Heather as if she was going to break any minute.

Eventually it was Heather who spoke. "Can I have a glass of water please?" Her voice was scratchy from all the tears that had been cried.

"Sure!" Lea bounced up a little too eagerly and made her way over to the kitchen. She returned quickly and placed the glass down giving Heather a half smile.

"How are you feeling Hemo? Are you okay?" Dianna asked, moving a piece of hair back behind Heather's ear.

Heather thought about it for a moment. Actually thought about what she was feeling. The sadness and hurt of seeing Taylor leave had etched itself in to her mind. It was like a film on repeat over and over again, seeing those sad eyes she had loved so much turn and leave her for maybe forever. She was now frozen in a place of fear. Had she made the right decision? Had she really done the right thing? Her mother's words had plagued her mind that this was only because Naya was leaving and would this really be happening if she hadn't. She felt her heart rate spiking as the familiar panic of losing her safety net set in. She felt like the room was getting smaller and had the urge to run to her phone to call Taylor before something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

On the dark brown coffee table was a small, rather indistinctive photo frame. In it, however, was her favourite picture in the world. Telly had snapped it when he was in their trailer one day. It had been the most exhausting day in season one where everything had just seemed to go wrong. Heather had gone looking for Naya who had gone off set slightly earlier than herself. She had crawled in to their trailer and seen her best friend sprawled out on the couch. She hadn't hesitated in crawling along the length of Naya's body and resting her head against her shoulder. Just as she felt a warm hand run through her hair she heard the camera click.

She loved that photo more than any other she had ever known. It was because she loved that person more than any other she had ever known.

With that thought all her doubts faded. She knew she had made the right choice.

"I just need to be with her" Heather breathed out, facing Dianna who was smiling gently.

"Well lucky for you, I may have been texting her and I know where to find her. Airport anyone?" She said with a smirk.

Heather smiled back before a thought ran through her head. She wanted to do this right.

"Please Di, but first can we stop somewhere?"

She had never envisioned her first night in New York to be spent crying in to her pillow, Mr Lamby in tow, wondering what the hell had happened to her world.

Although she knew what had happened to her world. It was the same thing that had turned her world upside down that first faithful day years ago. The first time she met Heather her world changed forever.

Naya had been texting Dianna, who as per usual wanted to make sure she was okay and where she was so that when everything had settled down she could come and visit. Naya had texted back and forth for a bit before the temptation to text the real blonde on her mind became too much.

It broke her heart to do but with squinted eyes, so it was like she couldn't really see what she was doing, she scrolled down to H and pressed the delete button on the most used number on her phone. She knew it was for the best.

Ever since that moment she was yet to move. She didn't know whether she'd ever be able to move again.

Heather was the reason behind her movements. No one could ever make her head fall back and stomach hurt the way Heather did when she cracked a joke or did something so typically Brittany-esque it was hard to know where the character ended and actress started. No one could ever make her chest rise and fall like Heather did when she simply smiled that secret smile that Naya knew was only kept for her. And no one could ever make her lips tingle and stomach flip like Heather did when she kissed her.

The thoughts brought on more tears, when she had honestly thought that she had run out of tears to cry.

She found herself thinking as to how her best friend would be now. She only hoped that she wasn't in a similar state to herself, unable to comprehend the thought of Heather in so much pain. She had to squash the feeling of jealousy when she thought that Heather may have gone back running in to Taylor's open arms, Naya had left for Heather to do exactly that. She had left for Heather's happiness.

Picking herself off of her bed, she made her way over to the takeaway menus that the previous resident had so kindly left in the kitchen draw. She should eat something, despite knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep anything down.

She picked up a few leaflets and flicked through it.

The first was a curry place just down the block. That was an immediate no because Naya never ate curry because Heather couldn't stand the smell. Once Naya had gone out for a curry with Kevin and then gone back to Heather's. Heather had refused to cuddle until Naya had meticulously brushed and flossed her teeth several times. Naya hadn't eaten curry since. The memory made her smile and then well up when her situation came back crashing around her. Definitely not a curry tonight or well ever.

The next was a Chinese menu. Chinese was Heather's favourite. It was her go to meal when she wanted to splurge and they would spend hours in front of Naya's television watching bad reality television explaining whose lives they would like and why. The first time Heather had ever kissed Naya on the cheek was when Naya started blubbering at Teen Mom only a couple of weeks after they first met and Heather had pulled her in to a warm embrace and planted her lips on her cheek. They didn't move all night. Naya felt her throat getting tighter before throwing the menu to the side.

The last one was a Mexican menu. It made Naya laugh at the thought of the day when she had tried to teach Heather how to make guacamole. There was no acting when Brittany said she found recipes confusing, because god knows Heather did. Heather had ended up being covered in more of the ingredients than were actually in the bowl and Naya couldn't remember a time she had laughed harder. Gripping the work top tightly Naya let more tears fall before slowly trudging back to her bed. She definitely wasn't going to be eating tonight.

Naya was woken up an unknown amount of time later by loud banging on her door. She put on her glasses from her bedside table and looked at her phone. It was 3.52 in the morning she couldn't fathom who would be knocking at her door in this hour.

Cautiously she dug out a dressing gown out of one of the half unpacked boxes in her bedroom and made her way towards the door. She called a tentative who is it before making her way to the eye hold to have a look through.

It was like being shot in the stomach when she saw the flowing blonde locks and bright blue eyes looking desperately back at her. She breathed in deeply, trying to control herself as she got over the initial shock that the girl who had broken her heart was stood just on the other side of the door.

Slowly she opened the door, not even trying to hide her face of pain as she was met with Heather looking in a similar state of despair in front of her.

They said nothing for several long moments, just looking at each other, neither sure what to do. Heather was trying her hardest not to jump on the woman in front of her, she had already missed her so much.

Eventually it was Naya who broke the silence, moving to the side and gesturing for her to come in. Heather slowly entered the apartment and looked round. It was pretty much empty besides the piles of boxes that were strewn all over the floor.

"Um sorry about the mess, I haven't really had chance to unpack yet" Naya said awkwardly, standing behind Heather looking up at her with unsure eyes.

The look made Heather break and she went to throw herself in to the smaller woman's embrace. However she was stopped by a strong hand to the chest and a shake of the head. It was the first time she had ever been truly hurt by Naya.

"Why are you here?" Naya asked, the shake in her voice obvious.

"I needed to see you, I needed to be with you" Heather replied honestly, trying to get Naya to look at her.

Naya continued to shake her head. She couldn't believe Heather was doing this. It was so unfair. "Heather you need to go. I came out here for a reason and I can't have you here just turning up" She could feel her eyes misting over, but was willing herself to be strong.

"You never said goodbye to me" Heather whispered, digging her nails in to her palms to stop herself from falling apart.

"You know I couldn't, it's you… I never thought I'd ever have to say goodbye to you" Naya sat down on one of the boxes, unable to keep herself standing.

"You don't have to Naya I-"Heather was cut off by Naya starting to cry.

"Heather go back to your boyfriend" Her tone was sharper than she intended despite her tears. But as much as she wanted, she just couldn't be around the blonde right now.

Heather finds her own box to sit down on, the strain of the whole situation hitting her body hard.

"I don't have a boyfriend to go back to" She breathes out, willing Naya to properly look at her.

She doesn't have to wait long as Naya's head snaps up to look at her with confusion and disbelief. "What?"

Heather swallows thickly, the pain of it all still fresh. "I don't have a boyfriend to go back to. I told him and my Mom everything."

She sees the information register with Naya as her face changes from one of confusion, to shock, to worry. This is why Heather loves her so much, despite all of her own pain Naya always worries about her first.

"Are you okay?" Naya asks cautiously, as much as she wants Heather she knows how much she loved her boyfriend and how her mother would have reacted.

Heather nods, unable to actually say that she is because she could never lie to her best friend.

"How did they take it?" Naya asks, moving to a box closer to Heather's.

Heather swallows before speaking. "Mom was pissed but I think she will come round in time. Tay was upset…he said he always knew" Heather couldn't stop the tears from following and held her head in her hands, she had no right to do this in front of Naya of all people.

Instantly she felt familiar arms encircle her and warm lips press against her forehead. Naya had wrapped herself completely around her, holding her as she wept against her chest.

"It'll be okay, you can talk to him. I'm sure you guys can work it out" Naya forced out with a smile. She would take any pain in the world to stop the pain Heather was going through right now.

Heather shook her head against the warmth of Naya's neck. She felt her arms tighten around her, taking a deep breath inhaling the scent that she loved so very much.

"You're not listening to me. I did it for a reason" Heather said quietly, her lips brushing against Naya's soft skin, she couldn't help but press her lips against in.

Naya shivered involuntarily at the feeling of Heather's lips on her neck. She shook her head and made some distance between the two.

"What do you mean?" Naya asked confused, she had seen the clear state Heather had been because of losing Taylor, she would give anything to stop that.

Heather gave her a watery smile, finally getting to say what she had wanted to say since she arrived.

"I'm in love with you. I'm so very in love with you that the minute you leave me I feel empty. That I can't sleep without holding something that smells like you and some nights I replay old voicemails from you just to hear your voice and the way you say my name. That I can't imagine not waking up to you every day of forever, and feeling how I do every time I see you. I love you Naya and that's why I did it because I love you and not anyone else. I want to be with you".

Heather finished her confession with her heart in her throat. For the first time she had laid everything out to Naya. She had bared her soul to the person she loved and it was by far the scariest thing she'd ever done.

Naya was paralysed. She was sure this couldn't be real. She found herself subconsciously clawing at her arm willing herself to wake up so she could not be living in this dream anymore. But she didn't wake up. She stayed exactly where she was with the person she was in love with standing before her looking more and more desperate every second.

"Tell me you're not doing this just because I've left?" Naya asked wanting to be sure it wasn't just in the heat of the moment that caused Heather's actions.

Heather shook her head, blue eyes never leaving brown. "Naya it's always been you and whether I waited until the end of my life it would still always be you."

Neither was sure who moved first, but instantly they were tangled up in each other. Years of longing and waiting coming out in a lock of limbs and lips. Heather pulled Naya up, small legs wrapping tightly around her waist, wanting her body as close to Naya's as she could possibly get. She couldn't believe they had finally done it.

Heather broke away as Naya started kissing down her neck. "I love you" She breathed out, not wanting to ever stop saying it. Naya looked up at her as Heather set her back on the ground.

"I love you too, so, so much".

They stood for a while just looking at each other, relief and happiness finally outweighing all the pain they had been through over the past few months. That's when Heather remembered, the real reason why she had also come here.

"Wait" She said abruptly, as Naya went to kiss her again.

Naya immediately started to panic as she had thoughts of Heather changing her mind. This wasn't missed by the blonde who leant in to kiss her softly before pulling away.

"I just have something for you baby" The term of endearment slipping of Heather's tongue causing both women to blush.

Heather headed over to her handbag and brought it over, picking up Naya's hand in her own and taking her over to the bedroom. She pushed Naya on to the middle of the bed and affectionately smiled as she saw Mr Lamby sat by her pillow. She kneeled in front of Naya and took a deep breath.

"I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world. And that me coming here and doing all this was the best decision I've ever made in my life and I am so, _so _glad that I did it" Heather said sincerely, causing Naya to grab her hand tightly.

"And the other day on the news when I heard this, before all of this stuff really even happened it made me think of you and it only affirmed what I knew all along…that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Heather was thickly swallowing and Naya was welling up at her words, she couldn't take her eyes off of the woman in front of her.

"Naya…I…if we're going to do this I want to do it properly…just here" Heather said quickly, shoving the bag towards Naya.

Naya looked down confused for a second, looking in to Heather's handbag.

"Thanks Heather, but I really don't need another lip gloss…" Naya drawled off unsure of what Heather was getting at.

"No keep looking, the zip pocket" Heather said quickly, her heart hammering against her chest.

Naya fumbled with the zip pocket for a moment before tugging it open. She reached inside and found a small box. Pulling it out her eyes went wide. She knew what these kinds of boxes were for and she now knew what was inside.

She was in a complete shock, her hands shaking around the black box in her hands. She felt equally shaky hands encase her own and remove the item from her grasp. She looked up to see Heather biting her lip as she flicked the box open to reveal a modest, but beautiful diamond ring.

"When I heard it on the news all I could think about was what it would be like to do this with you and what it would be like to have a home and a family with you and just please Naya, please say yes" Heather eyebrows furrowed together waiting for Naya's reaction.

Naya couldn't even comprehend what was happening. Not half an hour ago was she curled up in bed thinking her life was ending and now here Heather was with ring in hand. It had all happened so fast she didn't even know what to say.

She looked up to Heather and saw the love in the blonde woman's eyes. This is what she wanted; this is what she had always wanted. She had never felt so lucky in her life.

She smiled broadly at Heather, who eagerly returned it.

"No" Naya said softly, hating the look of shock and hurt that consumed Heather's face. "Wait Heather, not no, well yes no but not no forever."

Heather was already crying again, never really planning for Naya saying no to her. She turned away from Naya not wanting her to see her completely fall apart.

"Heather wait, please look at me a second, let me explain." Naya said desperately.

"No Naya it's fine, sorry what was I thinking, I just-"

"Heather stop! Please just listen" Naya begged, waiting for Heather to calm down slightly before continuing. "I would love to marry you Heather, in fact the only thing in my head right now is you and me and small blonde things running all around" The visual had both women smiling slightly.

"But babe, you've just broken up with Taylor and no matter how happy you are I know you need time to get over that. You need to sort things out with Taylor and your Mom, I know that this will be killing you" Naya didn't miss the flicker of sadness that crossed Heather's face at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"And also, you need to be back in LA to shoot next season and I have to be here for the film, I don't want to say yes to you when you're on the other side of the country. I want to do it when I'm with you and I can wake up to you every day and tell you how much I love you" Naya pulled Heather closer so they were inches apart.

"But I don't want to be with anyone else" Heather pouted slightly, wanting so desperately for Naya to just say yes, even though she knew the other woman was making sense.

"Then don't be. Everything that has happened has been hectic; I think we need some time before we can fully be us. Honey its one year until we are free to do whatever we want. You can finish up with Glee and I can finish with the film and then we can be together properly. I don't want to do anything by half anymore when we get together I want it to be forever. And what's a year when we have the rest of our lives?" Naya said gently.

Heather thought it over for a moment and nodded. She knew Naya was right, they both needed time and it would be worth the wait.

"But we have already like been together for two years, it's getting about that time that you put a ring on it Rivera" Heather smiled, the weight of their situation lifting slightly.

"Hardly been together Heather" Naya disputed with a laugh.

"Oh please, we basically were a couple we just didn't have sex" Heather chuckled at the immediate blush on Naya's cheeks at the mention of sex "You sure you want to wait a year babe?" She finished with a smirk.

Naya rolled her eyes and looked back down at the ring in the box. It really was beautiful. Looking up at Heather she had an idea. She leant forward placing her lips on Heather's. She brought her hand up to around her neck and pulled at the clasp on the silver necklace adorning her neck.

She pulled back and picked up the ring out of the box. She threaded the chain through the band and brought it up to around her neck, gesturing for Heather to clasp it in place. Heather smiled at the sentiment, loving the way the ring looked on Naya.

"I'll never take it off" Naya smiled.

Heather pulled her closer and laid them both on the bed.

"So what are we now then?" Heather asked.

"Well in exactly one year's time I am going to be your fiancée and until then and always I am your best friend." Naya reached round to pull Heather closer.

Heather's stomach did funny things at the mention of _that_ word. "So can we be best friends that kiss?"

Naya laughed, rolling around to face Heather, eyes shimmering. "When I kiss you again I don't ever wanna stop kissing you. Kiss me in a year"

Heather quirked an eyebrow bringing her lips down to Naya's neck pressing her lips firmly against the sensitive skin there.

"Fine" Naya breathed out "Kiss me in 364 days starting tomorrow" She said quickly before bringing their lips together.

One year later.

Naya finds herself nervously strumming the steering wheel with her hand. She really shouldn't be doing this considering the amount of attention it will cause and the fact she already has 2 cars of paparazzi tailing her now but she's been waiting for this day for the past year and if her publicist gets in a shit about it well fuck him.

The year had not been easy. Heather had left the following day after everything had happened. They had promised to be friends for a while waiting for everything to calm down and for Heather to sort everything out.

They had seen each other rarely with both of their filming schedules and time differences. Obviously Naya had flown home on holidays and odd weekends. Heather really had tested the no kissing rule, which had been broken pretty much every time she had returned.

The wait was painful and sometimes Naya wanted nothing more than to hop on a plane home and just stay there. But she didn't. Heather was still sorting things out with her Mom who was slowly coming round to the idea of herself and her daughter as an item. Recently Taylor had started to see someone new as well and both he and Heather had managed to start some sort of friendship.

Naya had never let Heather forget what they had been waiting for. And every month on the same date as that fateful night she would always tweet the count down. 11 months…10 months…9 months. Shortly after it was always followed by a text from Heather simply saying 'I love you'.

It had the fans in uproar about what it could possibly mean. As she pulled in to the JFK parking lot, she figured they would realise soon enough. They had finally sorted everything out, Heather had gotten a flurry of job offers in New York once she expressed her interest to work there and Naya had immediately started to search for a bigger apartment.

She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. The glint of the ring on her chest from underneath her shirt made her smile. True to her word she had never taken it off.

She stepped from the car immediately the sound of clicking and flashing surrounded her. A car of security pulled aside her and quickly surrounded her, protecting her from the intrusive press.

She made her way to a quieter area of the airport, reserved for more high profile fliers. However word had clearly gotten out and people were pressed up all around the area trying to catch a sight of her.

She looked down at her watch nervously. 16.23, she should have been here by now. She nervously tapped her foot, getting impatient she had already waited far too long.

People started to come out of the gate in front of her. She searched frantically but was yet to see her blonde. Naya wished she was that bit taller now, straining and hopping to finally catch a glimpse of Heather.

Suddenly she spotted her. Her long blonde hair slightly messy and clothes rumpled from the flight, but the smile on her face was blinding. They spotted each other at the same time, eyes locking and wearing matching smiles. The luggage Heather was carrying was quickly dropped and gathered up by her security guards as she full on ran over to Naya. Naya had to laugh; she wouldn't expect any less of a hello from Heather.

She was engulfed by long arms and picked up and spun round. She felt lips on her own before she even had a chance to say hello. If she had of been listening she would have heard some of the shocked whispered and clicking of cameras. But she wasn't all she could hear, see, taste was Heather.

They pulled apart slightly flushed, chancing a quick glance Heather saw their security grinning at them slightly. She saw the mass of paparazzi that had now gathered outside but just clung on tightly to Naya, refusing to ever let her go.

They eventually got to the car and finally got a chance to really look at each other.

"I love you" Heather said gently, cupping Naya's cheek with her hand, smiling as she caught sight of the diamond ring around her neck.

"I love you too" Naya leant forward to kiss her.

Heather leaned over resting her head on Naya's shoulder as she started to drive. A completely comfortable silence falling over the two of them.

"How does it feel to be in New York then honey?" Naya asked as she pulled on to the freeway.

Heather smiled and snuggled closer "It feels like coming home."

Heather opened her eyes to see large brown ones staring back lovingly at her. She smiled sleepily back, looking over Naya's shoulder to see it was past noon. They hadn't gotten to sleep until sunrise, they had definitely made the most of catching up on lost time.

"You know it's creepy to watch people sleep Nay" Heather quipped sleepily, pulling herself closer to Naya, running her hand down tanned skinned all the way to her stomach.

"Sorry I'm just not use to having such a beautiful woman in my bed" Naya chuckled, picking up Heather's hand and kissing it.

"Wow smooth lines Rivera, no wonder you got me in bed so easily" Heather laughed.

She leant up to kiss Naya's lips before resting her head on her chest, eyes catching the chain around her neck which was the only thing to be left on. She looked at it before rubbing her eyes and looking at it again.

She leant forward to look at it closely picking it up between her fingers.

"It's different this isn't the ring I got you?" Heather questioned, slightly worried that Naya had lost it, since well yesterday.

Naya smiled sweetly, kissing Heather once more before raising her left hand, to show the ring that had now been placed on her fourth finger.

"I don't understand" Heather stated unsure what was happening.

Naya grinned, reaching behind to unclasp the chain and slid the ring off in to her palm. She reached over and picked up Heather's left hand, sliding the new ring down on to her fourth finger.

"Well I wouldn't be much of a fiancée if I didn't get you one too" Naya breathed out, delighting in the look of sheer joy on Heather's face.

"You mean?" Heather asked happily, finally getting the day she's been after for forever.

"Yes babe, let's go get married".

**Holy crap that's 10,000 words to finish this beast. I'm so tempted to write the wedding but I seriously don't know if I can actually fit anymore fluff in there. I haven't read through it because it's already taken me 8 hours so any mistakes please forgive. Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
